


A Heart More Than Noble

by rubylily



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: While treating an injured Therion, Cordelia reflects on her feelings for him.
Relationships: Cordelia Ravus/Therion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	A Heart More Than Noble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightmoonz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmoonz/gifts).



Nights in Bolderfall were often quiet, and once Cordelia had found that silence to be rather lonely as her heart grew closed. Now she found a kind of solace in quiet nights, and she could finally sleep without nightmares. However, there were still nights she couldn't sleep well, and this was one such night. By the light of candles she sat at her desk, finishing a chapter of the romance story she shared with her dear friend Noa.

A noise at the window startled her, and it took her a moment to remember there was only one person who could avoid Heathcote's traps and safely reach her bedroom window. Pulling a shawl tightly around her shoulders, she stood and opened the window, revealing Therion.

His sardonic smile was familiar. "Am I intruding?"

"No, not at all," Cordelia said as she took a step back. This was a common exchange between them lately. "Although it is rather unusual to enter through a window as often as you do."

"I've never been much for doors." Therion smirked as he stepped into the light, and blood gushed from a wound on his arm.

Cordelia gasped. "You're bleeding!" she exclaimed without thinking.

Therion grimaced. "I may have reasons other than chatter for visiting you tonight."

"Please wait here, and I will obtain clean bandages," Cordelia said, trying to will her racing heart to calm. When Therion simply nodded, she left her bedroom and headed straight for storage down the hallway, where Heathcote left medical supplies in case of an emergency. She gathered bandages, alcohol, and a clean shirt, and with those supplies in arm, she also filled a basin with warm water. Heathcote had taught her how to treat injuries, but this was the first time she would have to do so for another.

Once she had everything she needed, she returned to her bedroom, where Therion waited. His eyes went wide at the sight of all that she had gathered, but only briefly. He sat on the floor as she knelt beside him, and he then removed his cloak and bloodied shirt, and although a blush threatened to rise to Cordelia's cheeks, she kept her gaze focused on Therion's injured arm.

"This may hurt a little," she said as she soaked a piece of cloth.

The corner of Therion's lip twitched, and sweat covered his brow. "Can't be any worse than this."

Frowning, Cordelia pressed the soaked cloth against the fresh wound on Therion's arm, and he let out a low hiss of pain. Her hands hesitated for a moment, but she knew she couldn't stop until she had cleaned the blood from the wound, even if the strong scent that filled her nose was almost too much to bear.

Therion's visits weren't common, but neither were they rare. He visited at night, always careful to avoid the eyes of others, and during these visits, he usually only listened as Cordelia spoke, but he occasionally brought her news from the lower levels of Bolderfall. He never spoke of himself or anything he'd done, and much as she wished otherwise, she knew better than to pry.

But this was the first time he had visited while injured.

As she cleaned his wound, silence fell over them, as if fearful they would be overheard. However, while Heathcote likely already knew of Therion's visits, he would only reveal himself if Cordelia specifically called for him, and never did he ask about Therion. It wasn't quite secret, but it was something she enjoyed sharing only with Therion.

The scent of blood pulled her back to reality; after all, this injury was a cruel reminder that the two of them lived in very different worlds.

When the blood was cleaned, she almost let out a sigh of relief. The gash on Therion's arm wasn't as deep or large as she had feared. She pressed a clean cloth against the wound and began to wrap bandages around his arm, slowly and carefully, and all the while his eyes never left her, his gaze guarded yet piercing.

When Cordelia finished bandaging his arm, Therion flexed his fingers. "You're pretty good at this," he said.

"Heathcote taught me." Yet a rueful smile tugged at Cordelia's lips. "Although I must confess this was my first time doing so."

Therion tried to wave his injured arm, but instead winced. "Tch, I'll have to take it easy for the next few days."

Cordelia handed Therion the clean shirt, and she looked away as he carefully pulled it over his head while trying not to aggravate his injured arm. "May I be so bold as to inquire what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing important, really." Therion shrugged. "Some pompous noble was getting aggressive some a group of orphans, so I tried to stop him, but then his hired goon came at me with a sword." He flashed a dark smirk. "So I 'lightened' his purse a little. It wasn't much, but it made those kids happy."

A sigh slipped from Cordelia's lips. "You say it wasn't much, but you still found a way to help those children in need," she said softly.

Therion watched Cordelia out of the corner of his eye. "You want to help Bolderfall too, don't you? Isn't what why you're always asking about what's happening down below?"

"Is it truly that obvious?" Cordelia laid her hand on her chest, over her racing heart. "Bolderfall is divided, and even someone as naïve as me can see that. But so many of the nobles are resistant, actively interfering with any kind of aid or change. It is frustrating, to say the least."

"Sounds like your average noble," Therion scoffed. "One might even think they revel in the suffering of others."

Cordelia couldn't disagree with Therion's harsh words. She had seen far too many nobles, including members of her own family, use coercion and violence to get whatever they wanted and retaliate against those of lower classes. "Even if I cannot obtain support from other nobles, Heathcote and I have been considering opening our home to those in need. Something like an orphanage or shelter, if you will."

"You'll be painting a large target on your back. The other nobles won't take kindly to that, you know."

"I am aware, but I refuse to be intimidated." Cordelia glanced around at the various bookshelves and the high ceiling of her grand bedroom, and it was all so very quiet. "My reasons are not entirely selfless either."

Therion raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Cordelia hesitated, mulling over her words. "It is simply that this manor is lonely with just Heathcote and myself. If I am being truthful, what I want most is to see my home full of life, and if I can help others too…"

The ghost of a smile flashed across Therion's lips. "I don't think that's so bad. There's a lot of wasted space in this manor."

Cordelia couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you, Therion," she said, laying her hand over his, and when he didn't pull away, she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He blushed, but otherwise said nothing.

After Cordelia double-checked the bandages around Therion's arm one last time, he told her a little more of what he had learned in the lower levels of Bolderfall, and as usual, she listened intently and wrote down much of what he told her. But soon, far too soon, it was time for him to leave.

Therion stood beside the open window, his hair pale in the moonlight. "I'll see what more I can learn," he said, fastening his cloak. "Maybe I'll even find someone willing to help your cause."

"Please take care," Cordelia said with a nod. "My home is always open to you."

Therion was still a moment longer, but then reached out to touch Cordelia's cheek, and his hand was surprisingly warm. "You really are too kind," he muttered.

Cordelia pressed her hand against Therion's. "And so are you."

Maybe it was just the moonlight, but Therion seemed to smile as he left Cordelia's bedroom, and she watched as he vanished into the night. She hoped that one day he would choose to stay, and until then she would wait for him.


End file.
